OUR BIG HAPPY FAMILY!
by PrettyInternetBarf
Summary: All the teams in the hunt have to take safety in the Kabra's Mansion because of disappearances of Cahills. What will happen when all cahills from ALL branches are stuck in a big house? Read to find out! Sequel to "Entering the Snakes Realm".R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know that a few people have been writing about all the teams having to stay at the Kabra's mansion, but I have been having such a big writers block and a whole load of tests and homework that I'm going to make it the base of my sequel to my story "Entering the snakes realm". Plus, this takes place AFTER book seven so they know they are madrigals. A few days have passed by when the story takes place from my "Entering the snakes' realm". PLEASE R&R!**

Chapter 1-

Copper.

Copper was the clue.

Amy and Dan had been through another short-lived adventure at what felt like a breakneck speed in _another_ foreign country. Amy couldn't shake the feeling that this might be how she would have to live the rest of her life.

Would she and Dan have to always look over their shoulders to see if someone was following them?

Would they always have to rob museums, libraries, and other places that would just hold a lead to some clue?

Wouldn't they just be in _more _danger if they did somehow create alkahest?

She already knew the answer to do that.

Of course.

The dangerous contest that her late grandmother had installed among those forty that had chosen to participate had really left a mark on Amy and Dan. The moment they had accepted they had been in danger.

They had nearly gotten blown up in the Franklin Institute, nearly buried in a cave in South Korea, ran away from pissed off Benedictine priests, and Amy had nearly been shark food in Australia and that was only a few of the things.

They had watched someone they had never trusted die in front of their eyes, saving them.

She had been their savior.

They had seen death.

They had brushed it.

They were always so close to it.

But was it beginner's luck?

Amy and Dan, Nellie, and Saladin their Egyptian Mau who was now on his food diet _again _had not encountered any of their relatives in their search for a clue in Istanbul. It was odd in fact that they were not there trying to kill them, but they had seen glimpses of the man in black watching them like usual.

But it left a question hanging in the air when they thought about him or even saw a glimpse of him.

_How did he know our parents?_

But Amy's thoughts left her when she heard her _dear_ brother Dan, munching on his fifth bag of Doritos calling out to her.

Amy grabbed her duffel bag and carried it over to Nellie and Dan who was holding Saladin in the cat carrier.

They were right now in some international airport in Istanbul.

"Amy, can you be any slower?" Dan mocked.

"Not now, Dan! Amy, can you take the phone here? Mr. McIntyre wants to speak to you." Nellie said.

Amy took Nellie's cell phone and heard Mr. McIntyre's voice on the other end. His voice was gravely and quite depressing.

"Ah! Amy, I am very pleased that you are well. I know this is a bad time, seeing that you are on your way somewhere else, but something has come up. I shall explain everything when you arrive-"

"Arrive where?"

Amy would naturally have waited for Mr. McIntyre to finish but she was growing impatient of Dan's constant munching sounds and Saladin's continuous yapping.

"My dear, you and Dan, along with your . . . err . . . companions will have to stay for some time at The Kabra Manor. Things have gotten a bit nastier for the Cahill's and for everyone's well being in the hunt are to stay there. You and your brother have to go."

Amy bit her lip, trying not to let her anger flow out through her mouth.

Amy had stayed in that jail of a place for a few days and had hated everything that had happened there. She had, in her own words, been kidnapped and abducted by the megalomaniac of a family. Thanks to Nataliya they had at least made it out alive.

"Uh . . . . Ok Mr. McIntyre. I'll tell Nellie to get the plane tickets."Amy said reluctantly.

"Goodbye," and with that Amy hung up.

Amy faced Nellie who was at the moment trying to communicate with a Turkish man. She was unsuccessful.

"Nellie, I have some bad news. We have to go back to London to the Cobra's mansion." Amy said, depressed at the thought of having to go back to the place _again._

Nellie barked out in laughter, earning concerned looks from nearby people.

After a few minutes, Nellie finally seemed to calm down and hold her ground.

"You are kidding, right kiddo?" Nellie asked, trying to see if Amy was messing with her.

"No." Amy moaned. "We have to go back there because Mr. McIntyre told me about some nasty things happening and that it would be for our safety."

Both Nellie and Dan gave her blank looks before they both exploded **(I don't really need to explain how mad they both were, just **_**imagine**_**. Yup, pure hell if you listen to it. Crap, I'm talking too much, YOU GUYS READ *awkward*) **with anger.

Amy gave them five seconds.

"Be quiet you two!" Amy shouted, trying to get the two's attention.

Nellie and Dan did shut up a bit but mumbled some stuff about lousy Kabra's under their breath.

Amy didn't tell them to shut up again.

"I'm not happy with this either but Mr. McIntyre said we have to. Nellie, can you just get the damn tickets, I am _really _don't want to talk about this. I'm not happy with it either."

Amy crossed her arms across her chest and breathed in a sigh of relief as some peace washed over her for once.

But she would really miss it.

"Guys, we're here," Nellie grumbled.

They had just induced the most boring and what felt like the longest plane ride ever to the Heathrow airport in the heart of London.

The whole plane ride had just made them even unhappier at the fact of going to the Kabra's Mansion.

Dan had even tried at cracking a few jokes of Amy being reunited with `her long lost love' but really _lost _the whole point of it seeing that Amy wasn't cracking and reminded him that her and that Cobra's kiss had been a distraction so that they could have splattered him with some kind of food called caviar.

_Ah, splattering a self-conceited British jerk with food is really the way to live life,_ Dan thought.

It was even more obvious that Amy didn't even care a damn about Ian anymore, except the fact that she wanted to beat him up, and maybe give Nellie and him a few rounds too just for the fun of it.

"Dan! Would you stop daydreaming so that we can get this thing over with?"Amy yelled.

Dan pulled Saladin in his arms and his duffel bag over his arm.

_Hello pain, misery and some disgustingly good rich people food_

Natalie Kabra normally did not show her anger or outrage in front of her parents, but having to _share _her home to a bunch of dwindling idiots in her case was one of the most stupid, downright crazy things to do.

Natalie had shown her anger at her parents' idea of sharing their home in a . . . . Well, spoiled brat of a way; British style.

Now she was standing outside in clean and pristine Chanel couture with her hair down loosely waiting for the other competitors to arrive with a scowl placed firmly on her face.

She was disgusted at the fact her father's people had escorted her out with her father calling back `do not worry Natalie! They will not be here for long!'

But her parents hadn't even told her why they were coming and Natalie didn't want her mother to use the scalpel on her. Some things weren't even worth it.

_I can always poison some of them for fun! It will hardly leave them a mark anyway, just a fourteen hour power nap and a MAJOR headache when they get up. And they will never see what was coming for them, bunch of dwindling gits, _she thought.

That happy thought of torturing them while they were at her home really brought that Lucian smile out of her.

"Thank you for coming here, Cahills. I have come here to explain to you why you have to stay in the Kabra Manor, which Mr. and Mrs. Kabra have most graciously let us stayed in."

Mr. McIntyre nodded to the two Kabra's as a show of thanks and continued on.

"The reason you are here is because there have been very high madrigal activity and there have been many disappearances and attempted murders of the branch leaders and other Cahills. Not many do know much of Madrigals and what their ambition is to do. But for your protection, you will stay at Kabra Manor until the activity has decreased and you have more of a chance of . . . succeeding in finding more clues. But for that duration of time, under no circumstances are you to injure or create pain amongst the people in this room."

Mr. McIntyre's flickered for a brief second on Ian and Natalie before continuing again.

"I thank you, and leave you to settle down in your guest rooms. Oh, I must add, there should also be no threatening of information for the clues while you are here. I will know."

Mr. McIntyre left the room in a hurry to escape the shouts launched in it.

**I ****thought about calling that a chapter, but since I am trying to make my chapters longer, I'M GOING TO WRITE MORE! Please R&R later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"_Great! Now we don't have to think about the Cobra's poisoning our food!" _Dan said to her.

"_Been there, though it wasn't that stuff Natalie puts in her darts. It's one of those sleeping drugs," _Amy said to her.

They were communicating through reading their eyes because they found it easier and other people wouldn't know what they were saying, and that also meant Nellie.

They still didn't trust her outburst back in Indonesia, and her being overprotective about her _phone _didn't help a bit if she did have a cover. Because she was really blowing it.

"Come on guys, we have to get ourselves `settled' in this place." Nellie said before turning away and following the maid with Saladin's act carrier in her arms and her other stuffs in her other hand.

Amy and Dan followed, dreading their entire stay was going turn eventful. Very eventful.

**Ok, if u guys can give me some advice and ideas I would love that because I need some fresh ideas and I'm having my writer's block right now. Please R&R! Thank you to all of those that read my first fanfic "Entering the Snakes Realm"**

**I am going to be calling mine Sequel because AGAIN I can't think of a name either. So please give me some ideas and suggestions. I will keep the summary the same in case you guys can't find it. Thanks and R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT

**Author's note-**

**Thank you to everyone that has been reading and reviewing my story "Sequel".**

**Really, can everyone PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me some ideas for what I should **_**really **_**call the story **

**and give me some ideas for the next chapter. I am having a terrible case that is prone to all authors-**

**writers block. So I am right now low on ideas (which is pretty bad since I usually have a bag load of **

**ideas with me) so can you review with ideas for the next chapter? It would also really help if I can **

**have some suggestions to make the story better. Oh yeah, don't worry about the Ian and Amy stuff, I **

**got it ALL covered. I just need some new and fresh ideas. Oh crap, I'm babbling. And sorry for this `false alarm' to all those people who put my story on alert (by the way, thanks) but I really want everyone to read this, thank you, and GOOD DAY! **


	3. Man Hunt: Cahill Version

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated for some time. I have been caught up in other things. I have just been busy but I tried to make this a longer chapter so BE HAPPY!**

**R&R!**

**Oh yeah thank you so much to all those people who have been reviewing and giving me BRILLIANT ideas for this chapter. I mean it, they were brilliant.**

**A special thanks to ****Vampire-Historian-Crazy-Teen3**** who has given me this awesome idea for the chapter! Thank you so much and PLEASE give me some ideas especially for the title of this story (Sequel isn't very exciting). I hope you like this chapter!!!!**

Chapter 2-

Amy couldn't decide what was worse. Having to stay a couple of weeks in a place where she had before been held against her own will or listen to her dweeb of a brother go mental in a games room the size of the Kabra's ego. **( Ha! That is VERY big in case you are wondering. If you got that, we should chat sometime . . .)**

Yep, it was hard. They were both pretty bad. It seemed like all odds were against her.

Amy returned her focus to the clue lead that she was trying to crack.

In her hand was a small piece of paper with Dan's messy handwriting scrawled on it. The paper was weathered and ripped on the edges but the writing on the paper was still readable.

But she knew something.

She was _not _going to let her guard down and just relax herself silly like Nellie was with the cute **( I don't know about you guys, but I would NEVER say that about a boy, that's gross. It just sounds like Nellie) **lifeguard at the pool outside.

Amy tried to put her focus back to the crypts and codes book in her hand and figure out the damn lead, but her mind was not on it.

Not anymore.

Her mind was more on the blood curdling scream that seemed to come from the front yard.

ISN'T—THIS—THE—BEST—DIVIDING—LINE—EVER??

"Ok, what happened, Dan?" Amy said panting and breathing in air.

She had ran from the library all the way to the front yard where she had heard Dan's deafening scream which only meant trouble, making sure she pocketed the lead.

Big trouble.

Amy looked up to see that Dan was not alone.

Somehow, all the other teams and Nellie were there too, shrinking away from Dan after witnessing his scream and starting to remove their hands gingerly from their ears.

Somehow Nellie was _still _bobbing her head to whatever punk/rock music she was listening to.

Amy bit her lip trying not to laugh and turned to Dan who was a on the receiving end of many glares because of his screaming and looked very sheepish.

_Aren't I popular, huh, _Dan thought.

Dan then faced everyone and was ready to explain his screaming.

How a very painful truth it was.

They had been tricked.

"Ok, I know you guys are boring your butts off because you have no idea what to do in this boring place. So I think that we should do something much better." Dan said mischievously, his eyes twinkling playfully, letting his words be soaked up by his crazy relatives, sister, and au pair.

It was quite a scene though.

Just priceless.

Ian and Natalie shared a disgusted look at Dan before firing him up with insults. The Holts were thinking, "_What the heck is this puny kid thinking of making us do? Well, if he crosses the line, we can crush him"._

Jonah and his dad looked at each other like they were sharing a silent joke.

Alistair looked bemused.

You get the picture.

Dan continued amused by everyone's reaction, well, except Amy's.

She had given him a poker face.

"We are going to play Man Hunt- tut tut, listen- Cahill version." Dan said happily.

"Man Hunt? You mean Cahill version? Are you sure? I m-mean, I know w-we made it up, but are you sure." Amy asked uncertainly.

"Yo, what's Cahill version?" Jonah asked in his usual gangster voice.

"Well, Dan had been getting really bored when we were on our way for another clue, so we started to make up a Cahill version of Manhunt." Amy paused, not sure to continue or not.

Amy explained Man Hunt: Cahill Version while Dan chimed in happily when she couldn't remember some of the things to it.

When everyone understood how to play the game, they picked who it was in the game.

Dan was it. Dan would be the Madrigal in the game.

The objective in the game was basically like Man Hunt, except there were a few twists.

The person who was it would be a Madrigal.

The Madrigal would try to get the Cahill's from the four branches which would instantly turn them into Madrigals and they would try and turn all the others into Madrigals too.

Last Cahill alive was the winner.

ISN'T—THIS—THE—BEST—DIVIDING—LINE—EVER??

Amy turned her head to see where the noise had come from, but it turned out it was just one of the maids.

But the way Amy looked at her made the maid turn away, frightened.

Amy was in her zone.

_Man, this is what the clue hunt does to you,_ she thought.

She looked around to hear for any sound before she moved swiftly but silently through the house.

But she heard something, a piece of someone's clothes brushing ever so slightly on the elegant walls of the Mansion.

That sound made Amy look from the corner of her eye and moving before the person even caught a glance of her.

The adrenaline was rushing through her body, keeping her eyes peeled for anyone with a black flag on them.

That meant that they were Madrigals. In the game that is.

Maybe there was an exception for Dan and her, they were Madrigals after all, but other than that, everyone was in one of the damn branches.

They knew where their place was.

They knew where their branch stood.

They knew what to do.

It was like they already had the guidelines of life, ready for them when they were born.

To be a Tomas, you have to be outstanding at sports, strategic at battles, buff and ruthless.

To be a Lucian, you have to be sneaky and silent, be spy-like, and ruthless.

To be an Ekaterina, you have to be smart and intelligent, always experimenting, and ruthless.

To be a Janus, you have to be clever and artistic, creative and innovative, and ruthless.

But it seems like there is no end to the ruthlessness.

It keeps going through a Cahill, in them, forever.

_But what about Irina, she risked her life to save us from the fire. She's was _Lucian, Amy thought.

Amy glanced around the hall once more before entering a room in front of her, trying to hide away from prying eyes.

She closed the door silently, only making a tiny sound audible only to a person a few feet away from her.

Amy thought no one heard it.

She was wrong.

Amy walked backwards and swore that she had heard the sounds of footsteps from outside, but ignored it.

Obviously people were running.

They were playing Man Hunt.

Everyone is supposed to run for their dear life when they are about to get caught.

Amy's thoughts were shattered when she bumped into someone and yelped as they went down.

Amy reacted as fast as she could and jumped off, brushed herself off, and turned to face who she had unfortunately bumped into.

_Great, _Amy thought. _Here is the one and only Prince William of Wales. The guy and his brother who backed up with that Cobra's plan, the coward princes,_ she thought distastefully.

It wasn't a normal thing for her to think badly of people, but ever since the hunt, things had changed.

She had changed.

Even Saladin had changed. The cat was now starting to eat _cat _food. Seriously, they had changed.

Amy brushed away some of her hair from her eyes and eyed the Prince distastefully.

"Hello there! Aren't you . . . uh . . . I think Ian mentioned something of you being his _girlfriend_?"The Prince said, eyeing her to see her reaction.

"First of all, I would _never _be that douchbag's girlfriend, second why are you asking? Thirdly, don't you have any better things to do than bother me about that bucket of slime?" Amy said, clearly enraged.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that! I was wondering though, what _are _you doing here again. I thought you were one of those Cahill's Ian paid to act as his girlfriend in the party. I find rather lame."

Amy didn't look surprised at that.

What she did find surprising was that the Prince found it lame.

But she left it aside.

She just went on answering his question.

"Oh! Yes . . . me and all the others in those teams. Yes the person in charge of the contest we're in said it's been getting too dangerous so we've been plucked out of it for some time to stay here. It was my brother's idea to play our different version of Man Hunt. Its Cahill version." Amy said, clearly unaware of where this was going.

"Man Hunt! Is there space for another person?" Willliam asked, like a little five year old boy, asking for ice cream.

"Uh . . . you can come with me. But make sure you do not make _any _noise. Just be your usual sneaky Lucian and you'll be perfectly fine."Amy said, not trying to be too mean.

"Okay," William replied simply, clearly happy that he was doing something with Amy.

Maybe the fact that he was at least doing _something_ in his stay at the Kabra Manor made him ask Amy too.

But he went anyway.

But the two didn't know that someone was listening on to every word the said.

Every word passed between them was caught on to said person.

Jealousy boiled in that person.

Undoubtedly, there was some competition alright.

It was going to end badly.

Very bloody badly, indeed.

ISN'T—THIS—THE—BEST—DIVIDING—LINE—EVER??

OH MY GOD! Thank you Vampire-Historian-Crazy-Teen3 for giving me that idea! I changed it a bit here and there according to Entering the Snakes Realm, I hope you guys like it! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!

I really love the ideas everyone has been giving me, thank you.

R &R FOR GODS SAKE PLEASE. Wait a minute, I know you guys will. Anyways, still read and review!


	4. Cahill Food Fight?

**Disclaimer: **

_**I do not own the 39 clues.**_

_**I do not own the 39 clues.**_

_**I do not own the 39 clues.**_

_**I do not own the 39 clues.**_

_**I do not own the 39 clues.**_

_**I do not own the 39 clues.**_

**Me: Guess what!**

**Fans: What you awesome 12 year old writer?**

**Me: I don't want to brag . . . .**

**Fans: **_**Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!*chants fans*Tell us! Tell us! **_

**Me: I MADE DAN EAT FANCY FOOD!!!**

**Fans: YAY! Dan ate fancy food!**

**Dan: Hey! I don't eat fancy food!**

**Me: Well you do. This is my fanfic so I can make you do anything . . . . *grins evil-like***

**Dan: Anything?*says weakly***

**Me: Yeah! I can even make you say "I love what you did with your hair today, Natalie."**

**Dan: You wouldn't!**

**Me: Try me.**

**Dan: Fine, start the dumb chapter.**

**Me *gasps* Dan! How can you call this chapter **_**dumb**_**?**

**Dan: I just did. So HA.**

**Me: Do you want me to make you say that in my fanfic? *grins evil-like, again* Come on, say it.**

**Dan: Fine. ARTFANATICROX rocks and she doesn't own the 39 clues, but she can make the characters do whatever she wants in her fanfic. She thanks you for reading her story and apologizes about the way Dan . . . . *reading from cue cards* Hey! YOU CAN"T SAY THAT!! I am **_**not **_**childish! You sound like Amy, all of you, you bookworms! I will get you for this, if this is the last thing I do!**

**Me: I am sorry about Dan. Don't worry; I will make him pay for whatever revenge he has planned for me **_**before **_**he gets his revenge. I know; I'm good.**

ISN'T – THIS – THE – BEST – DIVIDING – LINE – EVER??

Chapter 3:

Amy held up her hand silently behind her to tell William to stop.

They were the last Cahill's alive right now and had nearly been caught by Dan, Natalie, Alistair, and Jonah and his dad.

Surprisingly they had escaped the Holts by hiding behind a bunch of bushes in the garden.

What a bunch of dolts.

Well, Hamilton had at least looked in their direction when he had heard William's foot move a bit, but must have thought it was nothing.

Nellie though had been a few feet from them but just waved them off and kept bobbing to the music from her iPod.

Wow.

How cliché of their au pair alright.

She really wasn't into the game.

The only person they had not seen was Ian.

Amy and William turned around a corner and quickly got out of line of sight.

"Where did you learn to do that?"William asked.

"Do what?" Amy replied as she quickly checked her surroundings for anyone.

Even for a sound of something rubbing against the wall.

Anything would work.

Being the last ones alive confirmed they were the most targeted.

"Your spy skills are excellent. I would say with some more training you would be brilliant for intelligence services. MI6 might be a better option, if it were my opinion."William whispered genuinely.

Amy didn't know what to say. He had _complimented _her.

"Oh, t-thanks. My grandmother taught m-me and so did my . . . um parents about some of this stuff," Amy muttered, loud enough for only her and William to hear.

"Really? Where are they?"

"They're dead." Amy replied blankly, using her poker face again, but her heart squeezed saying it.

_Why am I telling him this again? _

_Oh wait, he's not out to kill me or blackmail me, that is nice of him, _she thought.

"I'm sorry."

That was where their conversation really ended.

You cannot really call that a conversation though.

He compliments her and it somehow leads to her deceased family and they drop it right there.

Not willing to continue in their minds is the best choice.

But sometimes people do listen to that nagging feeling, well, we know Dan does.

That's for sure.

Amy shook her head of her thoughts and continued to look around.

"Amy, LOOK OUT!" William shouted; pushing Amy out of the way. Amy fell on the soft carpeting which covered a lot of the blow.

She turned her head and scowled at the scene.

William too was on the floor beside her, breathing in deep breaths.

The rest of the `Madrigals' were around the three and looked at them, very confused at what just happened before shouting erupted from the Madrigal group.

"Ian, what the heck are you trying to do? You nearly tackled both of them . . ." Dan shouted, trailing off when he saw William.

"Who are you?" Dan said, squinting at William, clearly having no idea who he was.

"Dan, t-this is William. Remember? You know . . . Princes Henry and William of Wales. Yeah, this i-is William." Amy said, stuttering.

"So why was Ian tackling him?" Dan asked, confused.

"Maybe you should ask him," Amy said, scowling at Ian while she rubbed her elbow.

All eyes locked onto Ian as he was standing up and brushing himself off.

"Well, why _did _you tackle William? Its only Man Hunt, we did explain the rules."Amy said furiously at Ian, too angry to even stutter.

Amy pulled William up then turned to give a venomous glare at Ian.

But instead of answering their question, Ian walked off haughtily, furious.

"Well, isn't_ someone _a bit paranoid," Dan said.

"Anyways, Amy I'm going to the Game Room so get me after four hours when I have a five o'clock cheese stain." Dan said happily before running to the game room.

Amy rolled her eyes at him before turning to William.

"You okay? That m-must have been a pretty bad t-t-tackle. You're a bit blue." Amy said, gazing at William's tinged blue face.

"I'm fine," William lied.

"Okay, then," but Amy looked at him suspiciously before dropping the look and asking him if he wanted to go to the library.

"Brilliant. I'd love to go somewhere quiet," William said happily.

As the two walked, the other teams wandered off to their rooms or somewhere in the house to make do, not taking in mind of what had just occurred . . . Except for Natalie.

_What is happening to Ian? He wouldn't just go and tackle a Lucian unless something was wrong_ . . .

_Oh my god! He might have fallen for that peasant girl!_

_But I should see how this plays out, maybe it's nothing. But I must find out, he cannot be infatuated by that peasant . . . What mother and father would think!_

Natalie shook her head with worry. She would just have to watch how things play out and maybe sneak into Ian's room to plant cameras connected to her phone.

She would have to watch.

This is what happens when Cahill's stay in the same house.

Lies.

Truth.

You can't spell Families without lies.

ISN'T – THIS – THE – BEST – DIVIDING – LINE – EVER??

"Amy! You have to try this stuff! It tastes way better than Nellie's coo-" Dan said before getting cut off by Nellie kicking him in the shin.

Dan moaned and started annoying Nellie even more.

Amy laughed a bit at the two.

Here they were, staying at the Kabra's and Dan and Nellie still found a way to make her laugh.

Amy bit back some of her laughter and sat down with the two.

The long dining table had been replaced by several big tables scattered around the room. Elegant chairs were filled with the teams seated in them, looking paranoid.

"They look like Batman is going to crash in here and throw a dagger at them. Paranoid much?" Dan said.

"Yeah, but how do you know the word paranoid, Dweeb?" Amy asked, chuckling.

"Hey, you cannot misjudge the ninja lord! You have disgraced this family. You must forget your bookworm ways now and listen to me," Dan said, smirking.

"Listen to a Dweeb? No thanks, I'll pass," Amy said playfully, joking.

"Good morning Amy! May I join you guys?"

The three looked to William.

"Sure you can join us! Grab a seat," Amy said.

William took a seat from an empty table and sat with the three calmly.

"Wow, so you're a Prince of Wales, right?"Nellie exclaimed.

"Yeah, pretty much. But Henry acts more of a Prince than I do. He actually read _Hankies through the Ages_. A ghastly book in my case. They talk about the history of _hankies_ and how to fold it into the proper _size;_ can you believe it?"

The three, especially Dan, laughed hysterically at that.

"So where is Henry?" Dan asked.

"He's somewhere off at one of our castles because he was bored and he wanted to play polo."

"Polo? Who plays _polo_?"Nellie asked.

"Well, there's my brother and another handful of rich self-conceited dim-wits," William said, sniggering.

They all laughed a lot at that one.

They all laughed at the quite true joke for a few minutes before calming down and putting food in their mouth's to stop.

"Hey! Amy look at this!" Dan said, showing her a trick with some of the food.

Dan jabbed his food with his fork and made sure it was in there, then started twirling it around.

It looked like a rainbow of browns and beiges with some yellow mixed in it.

That is, until it lost control.

The thick syrup slid down smoothly on the silverware and found itself under Dan's fingers.

The reaction, as I bet you know, is that it slipped off Dan's hands, with the food still in it, and found its way across the room to Eisenhower Holt's head.

Now, I know you are _not _incompetent or stupid, but I think you are wondering what erupted from that.

I'll tell you, of course I will.

A food fight.

Eisenhower Holt felt something mushy and liquid-like land on the top of his head, sliding down, through his hair and reaching his forehead.

He took his beefy arm up and plucked a sample of the thing that landed on him and tasted it.

It tasted like the food.

Fancy and other boring adjectives that Eisenhower never took the time to even think about.

Right now, he was thinking about where to really hit the person that was laughing at him the hardest in the room.

His eyes narrowed down to Dan, who was laughing hysterically and louder than everyone else.

Eisenhower grabbed a handful of the food and bombarded Dan with quite a few blows of fancy food.

To all of those that don't know, that hurt.

_Really_ bad.

_Especially _if it's coming from a Tomas.

Dan fell over on his chair and hit the ground.

Before anyone knew it, the food fight started.

Amy, Dan, Nellie, and William picked a handful of the food on their plates and threw it at all the people in the room.

William had a good shot and had hit an unfortunate servant walking by, Madison Holt, and Ian Kabra who was now screaming at William from a distance about a `1000 pound Armani handmade silk suit'.

Man the guy has to get a life.

Who _really _cares that much about clothes?

Never mind.

You know the answer.

Amy even chucked a few at the Kabra's-making sure to COMPLETELY ruin their clothes-for payback after what happened in South Africa.

No one likes it when you try and throw your brother into an airplane propeller.

No one.

After half an hour of chucking food at each other, they heaved a big sigh.

A calming silence rested before them.

That is, when _it _screamed.

Yes, Natalie Kabra screamed, so much so, that Madison Holt took a handful of mashed up food on the ground, and threw it coolly in Natalie's mouth.

Everyone burst out laughing, even Ian was trying-yet failing-to hide a smirk that was crawling up his mouth.

"How dare you do this to me? Do you _know _who I am? I am Natalie Ka-"

But before she could finish her rant, she was dragged off, still spitting and screaming, to her room.

Everyone laughed at the site.

Yet, for some reason, Jonah said something completely out of character, yet still keeping his arrogant and annoying gangster voice.

He isn't the only one that needs a life.

"Yo, how 'bout we clean dis swankin' place up?"

Everyone ignored him.

Amy wiped off some of the food on her face and looked around the room.

Not to her surprise, everyone was wiping food off themselves.

But to her surprise, Ian was staring at her.

She looked away and muttered to the Dan, William, and Nellie that she was going for a shower.

She left the Dining room and went to her room.

Amy took a shower and washed her hair off of any fancy food and got dressed.

After she got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she walked with some of the books she had taken from the library on codes and crypts and some other books for pleasure reading.

The halls were not as quiet as they used to be, with the Holts running around the whole mansion and using up the whole exercise room and Eisenhower Holt shouting orders and drills, Jonah making up new raps, and Dan busting his head off and shouting lame remarks to the television screen.

Amy walked calmly, knowing her way easily now to the library, when she bumped into someone and dropping her books on the ground with a loud _thump._

She looked up to see that it was Mr. McIntyre.

He was looking much more paler and craggy looking than usual.

But Amy had other things to ask to Mr. McIntyre than why he looked like that.

"Sorry, Amy," Mr. McIntyre said, reaching his hand out for him to pull her up.

"Its o-okay, Mr. McIntyre . . . I just n-needed to a-ask y-you something. In private," Amy said, putting her tone to be more serious at the `in private'.

"Yes well, come with me."

Not knowing if it was a trap or nothing at all, she followed him.

Mr. McIntyre led her through many halls and corridors until they reached a door.

He took a gold key out of his briefcase and opened the door with a few clockwise and counter-clockwise turns on the key, possibly a key to get in.

He opened the door roughly and stepped inside before ushering Amy to come in too.

The room was quite elegant and sophisticated with a nice touch of modern looks.

He took a seat on one of the sofas and Amy took one directly in front of him.

"Now what is it dear?"

"I-I wanted to talk about me and Dan's branch."

"Ah, so did you find out?"

"Yes."

"When did you find out?"

"When we were in . . . When we were looking for one of the clues," Amy said, not wanting to give away where they had went.

"Oh," Mr. McIntyre said.

"Can you tell me more about my parents, Grace, my branch maybe? You said the Madrigals were attempting to kill the branch leaders and other people in the branches."

"Well?"

Amy shuffled her feet a bit and squirmed in her sofa uncomfortably.

"I want to know about the madrigals, and what it had to do with my parents and Grace. What did it have to do with them? You told us that you didn't know what branch we were in on the day the clue hunt started, but me and Dan knew you weren't telling us something. What was it? And why did Grace want us to `beware the Madrigals'?

"My dear, I shall answer your questions most dutifully, but do you think it would be better if Dan was here too?"

Amy nodded her head.

The last time she hadn't told him something about his parents, things had went _very_ bad.

"Ok, but you have to tell us," Amy said.

Amy and Mr. McIntyre stood up and went to get Dan from the games room, where they found him surrounded by a couple of bags of cheetos, lying on the floor and drooling.

Disgusted, Amy woke him up and whispered something in his ear and he immediately shot up.

"You got me a Babe Ru-"

Dan was cut off when Amy clamped her hand over his mouth and put her finger on her lips, telling him to shut up.

Amy and Dan followed Mr. McIntyre back to his room.

They sat down on the sofas and he began his story.

He told them, they deserved being told.

They needed to know.

"It all started . . ."

ISN'T – THIS – THE – BEST – DIVIDING – LINE – EVER??

**Do you guys like it! HUH! Do you? And thank you to goten22 (did I get that right?) for the idea of calling my story "OUR BIG HAPPY FAMILY!" and thank you to ALL of the people that have been giving me brilliant ideas for the story and have been adding my story to favourite story and story alerts, author alerts, and everything! Please R&R, and I think I made this chapter a bit longer****!!!!!**


	5. Natalie's Revenge

Chapter 4:

Oh, they may have taken nearly all of her poisons-especially her beloved cyanide-but she wouldn't give up.

Natalie Kabra does not give up.

Right now, Natalie Kabra is planning her well thought out and in her case, brilliant prank for all of the dimwit like Cahill's she so unfortunately is related to.

What better way to get back at them?

_***** A Note of Reminding*****_

_**In case you still remember Natalie Kabra's unforgettable love for her and her prissiness, you shall have to remember how many times she will compliment herself and think of how lethal and brilliant she is.**_

_**Avoid her puppy dog eyes at all costs.**_

_**If, she even thinks she is worthy of doing in her case "A petty peasant move, a pitiful way to use looks."**_

_*****Reminding Finished*****_

Natalie fished out her pink Gucci stationery and started planning.

Here is a layout:

_**Make everyone play another bloody stupid game and lock them up in pairs with mere everyday things and watch them in pain and misery.**_

_**Pairs:**_

_**Ian and Amy **_

_**Reason: Hate being around each other and can't work properly (Ian will **_**hate **_**it)**_

_**William and Madison **_

_**Reason: Lucian and Tomas = disaster**_

_**Hamilton and Jonah**_

_**Reason: Tomas and Janus=Atomic Bomb explosion**_

_**Dan and Eisenhower**_

_**Reason: Wrestling= Eisenhower 10-0 Dan**_

And the list went on until she had found she worst pairs possible for each of the Cahill's.

This was going to be good.

**(0_0)Natalie's Revenge (0_0)**

Amy and Dan and Nellie woke to find a Gucci post-it written in black. They were all identical.

_*****The Post it*****_

_**Finish Breakfast at 8:30 am and make your way to **_

_**SWIMMING POOLS at **_

_**8:35**_

_*******_

The three made their way down to the swimming pool to find an array of different Cahill's all asking the same question.

No matter the language.

What the _heck _does that girl want?

Though the confusion hung in the air, the day was beautiful.

The swimming pools sparkled playfully in the sunshine and it looked like a perfect day to swim.

But, they knew they weren't here for a swim.

Natalie would make sure of it.

"Ok Cahill's. Yesterday I had an idea that we should a good strategic game of escaping." Natalie said, loud and clear through the blaring pink bull horn.

"I'd like to escape this," Dan said in a bored voice.

"What was that, Daniel?" Natalie said dangerously.

"Okay, but you need to get some hearing aid. My name is Dan. D-A-N. I said I'd like to escape this." Dan replied, clearly unfazed.

"You're a git. And I have better hearing than you do."

Dan made the cuckoo sign at Natalie with his tongue stuck out.

"Anyways, in this game you will be paired up in groups of two and locked in one of the many rooms we have here and need to use mere everyday things to get out. First team to get out gets a special prize. And, don't worry. I will be monitoring all of the rooms to make sure there is no cheating."

Many groans and moaning were thrown across the crowd.

"Okay, the pairings have already been decided. Here they are." Natalie said; gesturing towards a board covered with some pink silk.

One of the many bodyguards walked over and took the pink silk off, revealing the list of pairs.

"You cannot break down any of the doors nor do any damage whatsoever to the room you are assigned to break out of. When you have gotten out of your assigned room, make your way down to the library." Natalie was about to conclude that they begin, when Jonah spoke out with his annoying rap talk.

"Yo, but wat if we don't wanna play dis game?"

Natalie looked pleased someone asked.

"Oh, but you have to play. Because if you do not play this game, you will find your breakfast tomorrow spiked with many poisons. Including cyanide."

Natalie looked one more time at everyone's miserable faces before saying "Begin."

As Natalie walked away, she could hear the shouting, yelling, and tantrums being made behind her. Curses and anger from every single Cahill was directed at Natalie; the mastermind behind it.

_This is going to be good._

*Ian and Amy*

The door clicked shut and the both walked in, staying as far away from each other as possible.

Amy gave Ian a death glare before examining the room.

The room was bare except for a notepad, two pens, an umbrella and other stuff that was normal to Natalie rather than to a normal person that lay on the antique table in the middle of the room with two pushed in chairs.

Amy walked over to the table and gathered the objects given to them.

"Why's there a solid platinum screwdriver?"Amy asked, weighing it in her hand. "Wait, this is Natalie. Of _course _it's platinum. Though I expected gold . . ."

Amy went back to recording all of the things they had and wrote down any ideas that came to mind on the notebook and toyed with the materials they had.

The silence was excruciatingly painful. Well, to Ian.

Ian turned and stared as Amy wrote away at breakneck speed, only stopping a few hasty seconds to analyze the room. Her hands trailed along the original Monet painting that hung on the wall, taking up the centre space. The painting itself was beautiful, an array of watery blue hues and the warm reds and oranges, marking the beautiful carved stone that enclosed itself in the Maritimes. The Cliff, the name of the painting stood its ground and gave an air of sea breeze to the room.

It was beautiful.

To Ian's amazement, Amy started _speaking _to the painting, as if it had ears. She spoke in a voice filled with all the confidence and non-stuttering ability that she could muster up inside her.

"Hello, Natalie. So are you recording this? I know what you're trying to do."She said threateningly.

Ian looked at Amy like she had gone mad. Why was Amy talking to the painting and speaking to it as if his sister was taping . . . Now he understood. Amy was a genius and Natalie was making this game up to see how mad the Cahill's go when being in the same room as one another. Another form of torture . . .

Well, in Natalie's case, that is.

Back in Natalie's room, she sat there on her Italian hand-made leather chair, gawking at her computer. _Amy figured out where I put my camera . . . And it's the newest one out! Daddy just got it made after stealing some files on it from the Ekats . . . I need to tell him about this! If they are this good at surveillance, then we are going to need more strategies and plans. Mother wants them dead _so _badly. Now I can see why . . . ,_ Natalie thought.

Natalie gaped at her laptop's screen and knew she couldn't film the whole thing going on in there anymore, because her hidden camera blacked out. Natalie cursed Amy fluently in a couple of languages before cooling down and checking up on the other Cahill's.

Back in Ian and Amy's Room:

Amy carefully peeled off the hidden camera which was smaller than her pinkie nail and practically invisible and handed it to Ian.

"Hold it, it doesn't matter if it gets your fingerprint, you're a Kabra."

Ian didn't take it though.

"What's wrong now?" Amy said irritated that Ian wouldn't take the damn hidden camera.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Ian said, locking eyes with Amy's eyes which were now burning with anger.

"I'm talking to you right now."

"No, you're only talking to me because you're trying to order me to do something. No Kabra listens to-"

"Yes, yes. I get it. No Kabra listens to anyone but themselves. I get it, how much more vain can you get? I just am doing what we both want to do too. Trying to get out of here so that we don't have to be in a couple mile radiuses of each other. Okay? So can you cooperate a _little_?"

Amy was fuming like a volcano about to erupt. She was angry at how Ian was being such a dimwit and wanted to rip his head off. Ian took the camera and Amy turned around, working on the problem before them: how to escape. But there was one thing they had overlooked, the camera transmission sound straight to Natalie's laptop.

She heard everything.

**So did you like it? Hate it? Loathe it? Have any suggestions? Want to confess your deepest darkest secrets? Want the number for a contract killer? REVIEW OR PM I RIGHT AWAY! Come on, you can do it. Just scroll the mouse cursor down to that beauty- **_**the review button**_**.**

**Come on, you know you want to press it.**

**I AM NOT GOING TO DO THE NEXT CHAPTER IF I DON'T GET 10-15 REVIEW'S ABOUT THIS CHAPTER**

**I'M FINE WITH POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE.**

**JUST PLEASE REVIEW.**

**INCLUDING ALL OF YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO PUT IT ON ALERT RATHER THAN REVIEWING. **


End file.
